ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love
Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love is an upcoming action role-playing game by Square Enix exclusively for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, and Xbox 360 in 2017. Plot Characters Main Protagonists * Sora * Riku * Kairi * King Mickey * Donald Duck * Goofy Main Antagonists * Jeena Major Characters * Minor Antagonists * Worlds New Worlds * Dragon Land - ''Dragon Tales''- Emmy, Max, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie, and Quetzal * T. C. Williams High School - Remember the Titans- Coach Herman Boone, Coach Bill Yoast, DE Julius Campbell, LB Gerry Bertier, Carole Boone, Nicky Boone, Sheryl Yoast, QB Jerry "Rev" Harris, QB Ronnie "Sunshine" Bass, OL Louie Lastik, RB Petey Jones, LB Gerry Bertier, and DE Julius Campbell * Cretaceous - Good Dinosaur- Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash, Ramsey, Forrest, Thunderclap and The Velociraptor Rustlers * Headquarters (Riley's conscious mind) - Inside Out- Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger * Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods - Secret of the Wings- Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Lord Milori, Queen Clarion, Fawn, Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Dewey * New York City - Mr. Peabody and Sherman- Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Paul Peterson, Patty Peterson, and Edwina Grunion * Land of Ooo - Adventure Time- Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Marceline, and the Ice King Old Worlds * Agrabah - Aladdin- Aladdin, Genie, Princess Jasmine, and Jafar * Olympus Coliseum- Hercules, Philoctetes, and Hades * China - Mulan- Mulan, Shan, Mushu, and Shan-Yu * Atlantica - The Little Mermaid- Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, King Triton, and Ursula * Never Land - Peter Pan-Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee Gallery Kingdom Hearts- Dreams of Love (PS3).jpg|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (PS3) Kingdom Hearts- Dreams of Love (Xbox 360).jpg|Kingdom Hearts: Dreams of Love (Xbox 360) Kingdom Hearts- Dreams of Love (PS4).jpg|Kingdom Hearts: Dreams of Love (PS4) Kingdom Hearts- Dreams of Love (Xbox One).jpg|Kingdom Hearts: Dreams of Love (Xbox One) Kingdom Hearts- Dreams of Love (Wii U).jpg|Kingdom Hearts: Dreams of Love (Wii U) Kingdom Hearts- Dreams of Love (PSVita).jpg|Kingdom Hearts: Dreams of Love (PSVita) Kingdom Hearts- Dreams of Love (Nintendo 3DS).jpg|Kingdom Hearts: Dreams of Love (Nintendo 3DS) Soundtrack PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 versions Villains of a Sort (1.5 Version) Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions Villains of a Sort (2.5 Version) PlayStation Vita version Villains of a Sort (BBS Version) Wii U versions Villains of a Sort (Re:Coded Version) Nitendo 3DS version Villains of a Sort Cutscene Transcripts Beginning Cutscene #1 Cutscene #2 Cutscene #3 Dragon Land Cutscene #4 Cutscene #5 Cutscene #6 Cutscene #7 Cutscene #8 Cutscene #9 Cutscene #10 T.C. Williams High School Cutscene #11 Cutscene #12 Cutscene #13 Cutscene #14 Cutscene #15 Cutscene #16 Cutscene #17 Cutscene #18 Cutscene #19 Cutscene #20 Cretacceous Period Cutscene #21 Cutscene #22 Cutscene #23 Cutscene #24 Cutscene #25 Cutscene #26 Cutscene #27 Cutscene #28 Imagination Land Cutscene #29 Cutscene #30 Cutscene #31 Cutscene #32 Cutscene #33 Cutscene #34 Cutscene #35 Cutscene #36 Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods Cutscene #37 Cutscene #38 Cutscene #39 Cutscene #40 Cutscene #41 Cutscene #42 Cutscene #43 Cutscene #44 Cutscene #45 Cutscene #46 New York City Cutscene #47 Cutscene #48 Cutscene #49 Cutscene #50 Cutscene #51 Cutscene #52 Cutscene #53 Cutscene #54 Cutscene #55 Cutscene #56 The Land of Ooo Cutscene #57 Cutscene #58 Cutscene #59 Cutscene #60 Cutscene #61 Cutscene #62 Cutscene #63 Cutscene #64 Cutscene #65 Cutscene #66 Cutscene #67 Cutscene #68 Agrabah Cutscene #69 Cutscene #70 Cutscene #71 Cutscene #72 Cutscene #73 Cutscene #74 Cutscene #75 Cutscene #76 Cutscene #77 Cutscene #78 Cutscene #79 Cutscene #80 Olympus Coliseum Cutscene #81 Cutscene #82 Cutscene #83 Cutscene #84 Cutscene #85 Cutscene #86 Cutscene #87 Cutscene #88 Cutscene #89 Cutscene #90 Cutscene #91 Cutscene #92 China Cutscene #93 Cutscene #94 Cutscene #95 Cutscene #96 Cutscene #97 Cutscene #98 Cutscene #99 Cutscene #100 Cutscene #101 Cutscene #102 Cutscene #103 Atlantica Cutscene #104 Cutscene #105 Cutscene #106 Cutscene #107 Cutscene #108 Cutscene #109 Cutscene #110 Cutscene #111 Cutscene #112 Never Land Cutscene #113 Cutscene #114 Cutscene #115 Cutscene #116 Cutscene #117 Cutscene #118 Cutscene #119 Cutscene #120 Cutscene #121 Cutscene #122 Cutscene #123 Cutscene #124 Cutscene #125 The Dreams of Love Cutscene #126 Cutscene #127 Cutscene #128 Cutscene #129 Cutscene #130 Cutscene #131 Ending Cutscene #132 Cutscene #133 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Video games Category:PS3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4